Mangled Hearts (FNAF2)
by HandCraftedDream
Summary: Incredibly curious as to what was going on inside, Elliot grabbed the door and swung it open with both hands. The first thing Elliot saw was Bonnie, and with a smile Elliot stepped into the room. Bonnie spun around, meeting the gaze of a young boy. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie cried out. "I heard you down the hall and wanted to see you Bonnie" the boy said innocently.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my FNAF2 fanfic story**

**Now this is going to stray from the plot of the game itself a bit here. This story is going to play out like this was after Five nights at Freddy's 1, with the company moving to a larger building and buying more animatronics. The marionette will not make an appearance in this story, or Golden Freddy for that matter. Also in this iteration, Foxy "The Mangle" will be female since the true gender is still considered "contested".**

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter :]**

Chapter 1

Mangle sat in Kids Cove motionless, listening to the birthday party in one of the party rooms as Bonnie and Chica 2.0 started singing happy birthday. It'd been a horrible day for the soiled animatronic: while she was usually left to her own demise, a group of older children had came through today and expressed their disgust by almost taking her completely apart and kicking her across the floor before being caught and taken to their parents. The staff then proceeded to simply pick up what was left of her and put the mess of parts back in the corner she usually resided in.

Mangle was never really accepted since she was activated at Freddys. Her first time being involved in a birthday party with the Fazbear crew was a disaster. While she felt she had done well, it later turned out that she had actually scared many of the kids with the routine she was given, angering the parents which led to them leaving all together. She was eventually taken to the back with her counterpart, Foxy the Pirate, where she sat for about two weeks before the owner, who paid good money to have her build found out. Furious that the staff simply threw the animatronic in the back, he demanded something, anything to be done that involved her. Eventually she was put out for the kids to take apart and play with, which is where she laid to this day. The pile of parts she had become eventually earned her the name "Mangle" by the few staff, putting the tortured animatronic in an even darker place.

The other animatronics, while having sympathy for her, made sure to keep their distance in fear they would end up in a similar attraction; even Foxy didn't venture to that part of the pizzeria. Foxy cared immensely for his counterpart, treating her like a sister, but now he couldn't bear to see his own torn apart like she was, so Mangle was for the most part left to be alone.

Down the hallways and through a cracked open door, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie could be seen standing in their corners of the storage room. It had been silent all day like it usually was. With the distant sound of the party echoing down the hall Foxy piped up, causing the other animatronics to almost jump at the unexpected vocalization.

"Freddy. . . When are things going to change?"

Freddy turned toward the far corner, seeing Foxy looking down at old Chica, already in sleep mode.

Freddy frowned and looked at Chica and then Bonnie. Chica and Bonnie had had a rough time with the multitude of parts taken from them since the new bots were brought in, and it had taken its toll on his old friends.

"I don't know Foxy. With how things are going, we might not see much of a change for weeks, months, years. I can't tell anymore."

". . . I miss the kids. . .", Foxy closing his eyes, barely remembering the good times when they were first activated.

"I do to Foxy", Freddy looked at old Bonnie, who was now looking up at the two talking. Freddy turned back to Foxy, "We all do. . ."

New Bonnie and Chica finished the song in the party room, marking the end of the birthday. They could be heard down the hallway saying their goodbye's to the kids before Chica went back to her stage spot and new Bonnie entering the supply room.

"What a party!" Bonnie announced as he walked in.

"We heard" Foxy replied, keeping his eyes shut, still reminiscing.

"I bet! Freaking kids wouldn't stop asking me to play that song! I swear one of these days I'm just going to find a nice hiding spot and chill out there for a day!", Bonnie said chuckling.

"Any one of us would gladly trade with you Bon! You don't realize how good you have it!" Foxy snapped, glaring at new Bonnie.

"Foxy, calm down" chimed old Bonnie, but Foxy continued.

"Do you even realize what is happening to us back here!? We're rotting! Left for scrap and spare parts! The best moments of my life were with the children that we performed for, and you talk about how much of a burden it is to you!? How dare you!" Foxy yelled.

The room fell silent once Foxy finished. New Bonnie's ears had fallen flat as soon as he realized what he had just said.

"F-f-foxy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it lik-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Foxy yelled one more time before turning to the wall away from new Bon.

Bonnie 2.0 looked to be on the verge of crying if an animatronic could perform such a thing, before Freddy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Bon, we know you didn't mean anything by it, we're all just going through hard times right now."

"I'm sorry Freddy. Its just been a busy day, and the Chica and Freddy out there, they just don't have the personality you guys do. . ." Bonnie 2.0 said lowering his head.

"Oh boo hoo! Go tell someone who cares!" Foxy spat out.

"That's enough!" Boomed Freddy, silencing both of them.

* * *

><p>Mangle had listened to the whole conversation, causing her to sigh sadly.<p>

'. . . What kind of life is this? Foxy always talks about the "good times", when he use to tell tall tales for the kids around the pizzeria, or when Freddy and the lot would perform for the kids. At one point or another, they have all been loved by someone. . . I have no reason to be here. . . What have I done wrong?'

With that last depressing thought, Mangle started preparing for her sleep mode. Maybe chasing that pesky exoskeleton tonight would make her feel better.

* * *

><p>In the gaming area, the sound of furious clicking and lasers firing could be heard. 8 year old Elliot had finally reached the next level of the old shoot-em-up in the corner of the game room he'd been grinding for the whole birthday party. The brown haired boy readied himself for the start of the next level, only to immediately die once the level started.<p>

"That's not even fair!" the boy said under his breath, disappointed. He quickly checked his pockets, only to pull his hand back with nothing but lint in his palm.

"Jakes moooom, can I have some more quarters?"

. . . Silence.

The boy started walking back to the party room to hopefully get some more quarters, unaware the party had already ended and everyone had left, when he heard a couple of voices. Listening closely, Elliot could tell one of them was Bonnie, who was just playing for his friend's birthday. Excited to get to meet Bonnie, he ran towards the voice but stopped just outside the door of the room Bonnie's voice was coming from, hearing a different voice. Elliot tried to listen to the conversation, but the heavy door was muffling most of the sound, at least until a thunderous voice silenced the conversation.

Incredibly curious as to what was going on inside, Elliot grabbed the door and swung it open with both hands.

The first thing Elliot saw was Bonnie. Smiling Elliot stepped into the room.

Bonnie whipped around, meeting the gaze of a young boy.

"What are you doing here!?" Bonnie cried out.

"I heard you from down the hall and I wanted to see you Bonnie" The boy said innocently. "Who were you talking to?"

With Bonnie still looking back in shock, Elliot looked around the room, but quickly realized there was something standing next to Bonnie. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room and soon Elliot realized he was looking at an old Freddy animatronic.

"Whoa! Are you Freddy Fazbear!? My dad told me all about you when he was little!" The boy cried out with excitement.

Freddy looked down at Bonnie, smiling a bit at the horrified animatronic beside him.

"I sure am, what's your name short stuff?" Freddy asked smiling like he had thousands of times before.

"My names Elliot and I'm not short! I've grown 2 inches since my last birthday!"

"Wow, you keep growing like that you'll be as big as me." Freddy chuckled. "When's your birthday Elliot?"

"I think next month." The boy said with a big smile

"What's this I hear? A birthday boy is getting ready to pull into port?" Came a crackly voice.

"Oh my gosh is Foxy here too!?" The boy said excitedly.

"Aye! It be me, Captain Foxy!" Foxy announced as he stepped into the light striking a pose next to Freddy.

Elliot ran over and hugged Freddy and Foxy, the two bots hugging the boy back. Freddy looked up, smiling at new Bonnie who was still amazed at what he was seeing.

As Elliot let go of the two, Foxy got down on one knee, eye level with the boy.

"Elliot, how about a ride on old Foxy's shoulder through Freddy's, what say ya?"

"Aye aye Captain Foxy!"

Foxy recoiled for a moment, smiling awkwardly, not expecting such a correct answer.

"Alright, well hop on and we'll set sail!"

Elliot jumped on Foxy's shoulder as happy as could be and the two went off into the empty pizza place.

New Bonnie stared, mouth open in amazement at what he just saw before shaking his head and coming back to his senses.

"Freddy! You guys know you're not to be out in the rest of the building until closing! You could get into huge trouble!" New Bonnie said in a panic. Freddy watched Foxy carry the young boy down the hall and heard them both start laughing.

"It's alright Bon, let the old seadog live a little, it's been a while. The staff are all on lunch; they have plenty of time to mill around a bit. . ." Freddy said watching the two round the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edit: Well I re-read this today and was not very happy with the final few sections, so I went ahead and revised it a bit. Sorry folks!_

Chapter 2

The duo made their way back to game room where Elliot had come from, Foxy humming his pirate tune while Elliot was having a ball on Foxy's shoulder. Passing the stage Foxy made sure the other two new animatronics were already in their sleep mode before continuing on, but as they entered the well lit room Elliot started to notice Foxy's wear and tear.

"Uh, cap'n Foxy?"

"What is it my boy?"

"Why are you missing some of your fur-"

Foxy frowned, remembering he was still rough around the edges. The thing was all the animatronics from the old 'Freddys' were in some sort of disrepair, replacement part having not been ordered in years.

Foxy was going to try and explain to the young boy why he was as beat up as he was without upsetting him, until Elliot continued.

"-You look like you were in a fight. . ."

Foxy's ear twitched at this, realizing what he was going to say. A little fib never hurt anyone anyway.

"Aye, I was! The dreaded SEA BEAST came from the depths of the ocean, putting Freddys Pizza at risk!"

"Really!?"

"Yup, and old Foxy and his crew had to defend the whole place! We all got a little beat up, but you should have seen the monster once we were finished with it!" Foxy cackled.

"Whooooa! You guys are so cool!"

"Aye, you're pretty 'cool' yourself lad" Foxy said, relived he dodged a bullet.

Amongst all this commotion, Mangle heard Foxy enter the game room talking to someone, stopping her from activating her sleep. Mangle sat up the best she could and slinked over to the entrance of Kids Cove, curious as to what Foxy was doing out of the supply room such a ways off from closing time. Poking her head out the door she saw Foxy, but more importantly she saw a boy on his shoulders. She watched as Foxy talked about a "sea beast" as the cause for his poor condition. Mangle smirked, amused at Foxy's lying ability, and seeing that it worked the boy smiled and hugged Foxy. Watching this boy with the old animatronic reminded her of her sad situation though and decided to return to her lonely room, but not before she heard the boy speak up, grabbing her attention.

"Foxy what's that?"

Mangle looked back only to be met with Foxy and the boy looking at her in the doorway. Gasping, she pulled back into the room.

Foxy frowned, ". . . Nothing Elliot, don't worry about it. . ."

Mangles heart broke hearing Foxy talk about her like that while she made her way back to her corner.

"Was that another one like you?"

"Yes, well, er, no. It's hard to explain, let's just head back." Foxy replied walking towards the exit, hopping to distance himself from the whole situation.

"Foxy, I want to meet him."

Foxy stopped walking. He wanted to meet her? Why? He got a good look at the thrashed animatronic already, was he just curious?

"Elliot I think we should just go back, she's, uh, under the weather right now. . ."

"Oh. . . Okay. . . Foxy, can you let me down, I want to walk."

"Sure."

Foxy picked the boy up off his shoulder and brought him down, but as soon as he touched the ground Elliot ran to the door Mangle was in.

"Elliot come back!" But Elliot was already in the door.

Mangle heard Foxy say something, causing her to look up again, but this time she was met with the curious face of a young boy already sitting criss cross in front of her. Mangle was surprised for a moment, but drooped her ears again and closed her eyes expecting to be taken apart further, also still emotionally struck by Foxy.

She sat there for a few seconds waiting for one of her limbs to be removed again, but it never happened. Instead she heard the boy speak up.

"Hi, I'm Elliot."

Mangle opened her eyes again, seeing the boy was still looking at her. Mangle wasn't sure what to do, was she aloud to talk to the children? She hadn't done that since she was first activated, but it wasn't anything like this. Deciding no one specifically told her not to, she went to reply.

". . . Um, hi." Mangle replied, unsure how to respond.

"What's your name?"

Mangle cringed at what she was about to say.

"I'm. . . Mangle. . ." The animatronic breaking eye contact with the boy as she said it.

"Foxy said you were sad, are you okay?" Elliot said as he moved closer to her

Mangle looked back up into the eyes of the young man. She could see he had a concerned expression on his face, like he cared about her.

". . . Yes, I guess I am a little sad." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. . . Do you want to be friends?"

"Really? . . . Why?" Mangle replied, not expecting to ever hear such a question.

"I don't know, my mom use to always say you can sometimes tell when you're with a special person, and I like you."

Watching all of this from the doorway, it was Foxy's turn to look on. With a relived smile, he watched the sneaky rascal make friends with his counterpart. Foxy had hopped one day a child would make Mangle their favorite like kids had done for him many years ago, but never for a moment believed he would get to see it happen to her, especially with Elliot.

Mangle felt a huge weight begin to lift off of her as he said those words, a warmth flooding her circuits and she began to smile. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to hold the young boy close and finally experience the caring of a child, but in the process a frayed wire arced to the ground causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you alright?" Elliot said quickly seeing Mangle in pain.

Recognizing the time to stepping in, Foxy got down beside Elliot.

"Hey lad, you alright?"

"Foxy what's wrong with her?" The boy said, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Lad she's been living a hard life here, I won't lie to ya. Here in Pira-, err, I mean 'Kids Cove', they left'er here to be taken apart for fun by kids younger than yourself. . ." Foxy said, making sure young Elliot understood what he was saying.

"W-we have to fix her! Can we?!" The boy began crying out.

"I-. . . We-. . ." Foxy knew the answer, there hadn't been new parts ordered for any of them in years. Before Foxy could say more though, Mangle recovered quickly and spoke up.

"Elliot please don't cry, I'm alright, really I am, I'm just taken apart is all, and I'm still all right here." Mangle said trying to calm the boy down.

Foxy was amazed she had said that. While it was true all of her was still here, it was all strewn about the room and would require hours of searching and even longer to arrange everything again.

With tears running down his face, Elliot looked back at Mangle, trying to keep from crying anymore.

"M-Mangle, can I c-call you a different name?" The boy stuttered.

"Of course you can, anything you want." She said with a soft smile.

"I-I want to call you Dawn." The boy wiping the tears off his face.

"I like that; it's a pretty name." Mangle replied, looking up at Foxy.

Even though Foxy had just hurt her with his comment before all of this, it was also because of him this child was here, and for once in a very, very long time, she began to feel happy. . .

"I-it was my mom's name, a-and you. . . Y-you remind me of h-her." Elliot brought his arm up to wipe more tears away.

Foxy and Mangles expressions immediately went to shock, quickly looking back at the poor child. Elliot stood there with his face buried in his arm and began to cry again. Mangle brought her one arm around the boy as Foxy helped pull all of them in.

As Elliot began to to calm down and open his eyes again, he was met face to face with Mangle.

"Don't worry Elliot, I'll always be here." Mangle said softly.

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Foxy snuck out of the kitchen with a soft sever ice cream in his hand, hearing faint arguing from the supply room.<p>

"Freddy you have no freaking idea what you're talking about! The speed of light is the Universes speed limit, it is literally impossible to-"

Foxy chuckled as he walked back to Kids Cove. Freddy always knew how to get the new Bonnie riled up. As he thought about it, he realized he needed to apologize to that quirky bot when he had a chance.

Entering the cove he walked over to Elliot and handed him the ice cream. He had calmed down with Mangle soothing him, now the two sat on the floor with Elliot sitting close to her.

"Well my boy, best you be goin' on your way, you're probably bein' missed be your friends." Foxy not really wanting to pull the boy away from his new best friend, but he'd been paying close attention to the clock and it had reached five minutes till the employee's lunches would be over.

"I don't want to go home though. . ."

"It's alright Elliot, I won't go anywhere. I'll be right here for you when you come back." Mangle said brushing her one hand through his hair.

"Arr, and didn't you say you had a birthday coming up? Why not have it here at Freddys!" Foxy's cheerful pirate voice returning to him.

"I can do that!? That'd be awesome!" The boy said excitedly, almost dropping his ice cream.

"Aye, it'll be a time to be had! But for now it's time to say goodbye." Foxy said smiling, reaching out with his hand.

Elliot grabbed on and started to walk out, but turned around and ran back giving Mangle one last surprise hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Letting go the boy smiled before running back to Foxy and the two of them walked out. Just before they lost sight around the corner though Foxy looked back and smiled at Mangle. Mangle smiled in return and waved as she lost sight of Foxy.

Curling up on the floor, the robot started thinking about her name. 'Mangle' was given to her simply for her appearance as a mess of useless parts by the people that put her here in the first place, but 'Dawn' was special, from a boy that loved her. It was an easy decision as Dawn started her sleep mode, not bothering to set her power up time till opening the next day. She was too happy to go chasing an endoskeleton tonight. She smiled as she powered down, keeping the content expression on her face as she slept.

Foxy opened the supply room door to Freddy, old Bonnie and Bonnie 2.0 all in the middle of the room arguing, Freddy and old Bonnie obviously having fun driving new Bonnie insane. As the door swung open all of them finally stopped bickering.

"Alright Bonnie, I think this young pirate wants to go home." Foxy said gesturing to Elliot outside.

Bonnie 2.0 blinked a few times, looked at the clocks and realized what Freddy and old Bonnie had done, glaring at them before walking towards the boy standing outside, but as Bonnie started past Foxy, the animatronic made him stop.

"Bon, I've been meanin' to say, I'm sorry I yelled at ya like that earlier. I've had my fair share of tough days when I was still performing and I'd be lyin' if I said I've never complained a bit. You're a good friend and I just had to try and make it right." Foxy said trying to keep Elliot from hearing.

". . . It's alright Foxy. We're still alright." New Bonnie said smiling a bit at Foxy.

Foxy patted Bonnie on the shoulder as the rabbit walked out. Foxy and Elliot waved as the doors shut.

"Alright young man, let's get you. . . You gave him ice cream!?"

Freddy and Bonnie chuckled while just Foxy stood there listening to the staff return, new Bonnie explaining the boy was left behind from the last party. Foxy stayed quiet near the door.

"Foxy, you alright?" Old Bonnie said carefully, but the pirate didn't move.

Freddy started to move towards Foxy, but Foxy started to turn around with a big smile plastered on his face

"What a kid!" Foxy laughed, the other two animatronics relieved to see the boy had cheered their friend up.

"What happened?"

"He loves Mangle." Foxy said without skipping a beat, "I never thought I'd see it, but he was completely attached to her, he even started calling her Dawn after his, uh, mother. . . That was another thing. . ." Foxy said before trailing off, losing his smile.

The two animatronics stood there waiting, listening intently as to what Foxy was talking about.

"He started calling Mangle 'Dawn" because she reminded him of his mom. . . Fellas the way he talked about her, I don't think his mother is around any more. . ."

Freddy and Bonnie were taken back by what they just heard, both looking down. They all stood in the quite room for a minute before Freddy broke the silence.

". . . We'll do something for him one day Foxy, don't you worry." Freddy tried reassuring the old pirate.

"Will he be coming back?" Old Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Maybe, he said his birthday was next month and I told he could try having it here." Foxy said with a smile beginning to creep onto his face again."

The animatronics in the supply room continued to chat while Elliot sat in the party room his friend's birthday was just held in, Bonnie 2.0 keeping him company while he noodled on his guitar.

Eventually Elliot's friend's parents came back and picked him up. As they left, Elliot turned himself around, watching the Pizza place get smaller and smaller while waving at Bonnie as they drove off.

As he got turned around, Elliot began to feel tired; all the excitement of the day was finally catching up to him. As he drifted off to sleep, the boy started thinking of all the stories he had to tell his friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome aboard the feels train haha.<strong>

**I'm happy some of you have taken a liking to this story, and lucky you this is going to be my first story I plan on finishing.**

**I do apologize deeply if there are some blatant grammar errors, its just after 1am and I have work in about 5 hours lol.**

**I do want to say though there might be some pretty good amount of time between chapters, I still have to do stuff like work and other hobbies I have to juggle, but I'm grinding out as much as I can in the time I do have.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the second addition and I'll see you in the next chapter :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And that's where Chica makes the pizza! So what do you think Elliot?" Dawn asked.

The boy looked up at Dawn smiling as he grabbed onto her hand.

The two walked out of the kitchen and went into the gaming area as the new Freddy, Bonnie and Chica started playing their next song for all the kids. As most of the children sang along with the animatronics on stage, Dawn looked around to see the three original versions sitting off to the side. Old Bonnie and Chica were playing with the few kids that weren't paying attention to the show while Freddy sat at a table with some parents, whom were grown-ups obviously reliving their childhood memories.

Through the laughing and singing, Dawn heard Foxy's cackling laugh and turned to see him in her old room in his full pirate attire, which was really just normal Foxy with a pirate hat on. Foxy noticed the two walking past the door, waving at them quickly before continuing his act. Everything seemed to be perfect until they approached the exit of the building, when Dawn noticed Elliot had lost his smile.

"What's the matter sweety?" Dawn said as she turned towards Elliot, a concerned look crossing her face.

"I don't want to go home. . ." Elliot replied in a bit of a sad tone.

Dawn smiled as she crouched down in front of Elliot on her new legs. Everything of the previously destroyed animatronic was functioning properly, finally allowing her to move the way she was intended. Her fur was clean, both of her eyes lit up and she gave the boy a gentle hug with both of her arms.

"I wish you could stay too, but if you start to miss me I want you to always remember, I promised I'd be here." She said warmly.

"Mangle. . ." Elliot said unexpectedly.

Her smile vanished as the boy said that haunting name, releasing him and leaning back.

"Mangle!" He shouted at her.

Dawn began to grow scared as the boy's voice changed and got louder while all the music in the background had stopped as well.

"Mangle, snap out of it!" Elliot yelled now in a completely different voice, the boy reaching out and shaking her.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Dawn cried out as she closed her eyes, terrified as to what was happening.

When the shaking finally stopped, Dawn sat there in silence with her eye sealed shut. She took a few moments before daring to slowly open her eyes again, only to be met with Toy Bonnie standing right in front of her.

"Mangle, you've spent two whole weeks cooped up in this stupid room. You haven't even come out to help us catch the endoskeleton! What gives!?" Bonnie said with his arms crossed.

Dawn frowned looking back down at herself, realizing the happy feelings and her functioning body was just a dream, including Elliot. . . again. As she looked back up at Bonnie he began to tap his foot, obviously displaying his annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry Bonnie, I just haven't felt in the mood. . ." Dawn said as she frowned.

"You realize they're the rules right? We have to all make some sort of effort to catch this thing!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

"Well maybe I don't feel like following the rules any more. . ." Dawn said turning her head away from Bonnie.

"What!? Mangle you have to help catch this thing! It's in our programming! Well, at least it's supposed to be anyway. If they find out, they're going to-" Toy Bonnie was saying before Dawn cut him off.

"They'll what! What are they going to do to me that is worse than this!?" Dawn said as she motioned to the rest of herself as her anger rose.

"…They'll re-program you Mangle, yo-" Toy Bonnie began before Dawn interrupted again.

"S-stop it Bonnie!" Dawn shouted.

"Stop what? Mangle you're freaking m-" Toy Bonnie said before being interrupted by Dawn once again.

"Stop calling me that!" Dawn yelled as sparks flew, causing her to wince and close her eyes again as Bonnie recoiled from being yelled at.

The room fell quiet for a full minute.

" . . . What's happened to you?" Bonnie said breaking the silence.

Dawn sat there for a moment trying to collect herself as the room suddenly became suffocating. Finally after what had felt like ages, Dawn spoke again, looking down and opening her eye just a fraction.

"I just want to see that boy again Bonnie." Dawn declared.

". . . I don't know who you're talking about Mang-. . ." Bonnie stopped himself short, not wanting to anger her again.

"Elliot, I miss Elliot." Dawn said looking up again.

Bonnie could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Elliot? What are you. . . Wait, that kid from a few weeks ago?" Toy Bonnie questioned.

Dawn nodded her head.

"Look, not all the kids come back again. You can't let that hang over your head like this." Bonnie said, realizing what the animatronic was bothered about.

". . . But he said he would." She said looking down again with dimly lit eyes, showing that she was clearly heartbroken.

"It's not up to them Man, er. . . sigh* They're just kids, they aren't the ones that make the decisions to come back, even if they want to." Toy Bonnie declared.

Dawn thought for a moment, realizing this really wasn't the right subject to be discussing with Toy Bonnie. She decided to change gears and bring up the next issue that needed to be discussed.

". . . Bonnie please don't call me Mangle anymore." Dawn asked trying to regain some composure.

"But. . . But that's the name the staff gave you, that's not something that you can just change at will, I already told Foxy this. . ." Bonnie said as he looked away for a moment, thinking.

Before Dawn could reply, Toy Chica stuck her head in the room.

"Assistance required." Came a very robotic voice.

"Affirmative." Toy Bonnie replied in a similar voice.

Once Chica left, Bonnie turned back to Dawn.

"I want to help, but I can't bring kids back here for you. . . It's just out of all of our hands." Bonnie said as he turned and left Kids Cove.

Dawn sat there for a moment before curling back up on the floor.

It had been approximately five weeks since Elliot walked out the doors of Freddy's, and the end of the month was approaching fast. Dawn had almost reached the point of desperation, that boy being the only thing she could ever think about now, and the thought that he might not come back kept eating away at her. Every time it crossed her mind it had made her more lethargic than usual just in the recent weeks.

Dawn pushed the upsetting thoughts out of her head like she had done the many times before, closing her eyes and restarting her sleep mode.

'He'd come back. . .'Dawn thought as she dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Enjoy your evening! Alright, was that the last scheduled party?" The employee asked his fellow co-worker.<p>

"Yep, says right here, '6pm birthday'. You said you wanted to leave early right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping to. My bank closes in a half hour." The employee replied.

"Alright, go ahead and take off. I'll take care of closing up." His co-worker said.

"Cool, thanks bro. See you Monday then." The young adult pulled his work hat off, punched out and walked through the front door.

All the animatronics heard the faint echo of the conversation. Foxy frowned, knowing Dawn had probably heard as well and was most likely experiencing some great degree of heartache. It was sad news for all of them really. Foxy and Freddy had been putting in some effort towards repairing Bonnie and Chica, making the two presentable for Elliot, but now that it looked like the boy wasn't going to be there tonight, one could only guess how long it was going to be before he would make an appearance again, if ever.

"Foxy." Came Freddy's voice.

Foxy looked up to Freddy, realizing all of his old friends were looking at him.

"You need to go talk to her Foxy." Freddy said sadly.

"Right now? Freddy the place is still open." Foxy said, not really wanting to leave the back room

"You heard the man, no more birthday parties this evening and one of them has already left. Just sneak over there and calm her down. If the guy heads back there for any reason I'll signal you, alright?" Freddy said trying to convince Foxy.

"Alright, I'll be listening." Foxy said as he walked to the door but not before being stopped by Chica grabbing his hand.

"If she needs anything, tell her we're here for her." Chica said.

Foxy stood there and blinked for a moment. It had been so long since he heard her speak, it caught the animatronic off guard.

"O-okay Chica, I will." Foxy said giving Chica's hand a light squeeze before proceeding out of the room, poking his head out of the door to make sure no one was looking before crossing the hall.

Foxy started thinking back when Dawn first showed up in the storage room. He could remember how bubbly and spontaneous she was, even after the troubles she experienced on stage, but there had always been something about her that made him smile, and that had been rare for Foxy at the time. When Mike didn't get hired back after the remodel, Foxy had a hard time coping with losing his closest friend. Dawn had played a major hand in keeping Foxy from simply shutting down and Foxy knew it.

It made him sick knowing how long he had avoided Dawn since she was relocated to Kids Cove and torn apart, but since Elliot had shown up and helped Foxy see that Dawn was still the same caring individual even after being placed in that corner, Foxy decided he needed to bring up his selfish actions to Dawn.

Foxy finally entered the game room, but just as he came in line of sight of Kids Cove he noticed a figure sitting in one of the chairs at the table inside the room. He approached Kids Cove before stopping at the entrance. There sitting at the far corner of the table was Dawn, but definitely not the same Dawn he saw before Elliot left.

She had her arms back and what looked like parts of both of her legs. Her tail and even most of her upper body cover had been put back on while the rest of the broken replacement parts were shoved in a corner.

'Has she been putting herself back together? How the heck did she do that?' Foxy thought briefly before finally speaking up.

"Dawn, are you alright?" He asked softly.

Dawn flinched before bringing her head up with a big smile, her eyes flickering while she shook just so slightly.

"Y-you made it! I-I knew y-you'd come back!" Dawn said through her very forced smile as her voice wavered.

"Dawn, please-" Foxy started, but was cut off.

"I-I missed you too Elliot! What's that? Really? Awwe y-you're j-just the sw-sweetest . . . Th- the swee-. . ." Dawn couldn't hold herself together any longer as her ears dropped down, strained smile whipped away and her eyes dimmed as she looked at Foxy completely heartbroken before lowering her head back down to the table lying on her arms. Foxy's heart ached watching her talk to the boy that wasn't there as he finally entered the room and pulled up a chair next to Dawn.

The two sat there for a few minutes before Foxy eventually spoke up.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." Foxy said quietly.

Dawn's ears twitched when hearing the old animatronic talk.

"I. . . I'm sorry Elliot isn't here. We all wanted him to come back. That seemed to be what made you happy. Really he made us all happy Dawn, he's one of the good ones for sure, I have a hard time believing he won't be back again." Foxy said looking down at the table.

Dawn thought for a moment, knowing Foxy was probably right but kept her head buried in her arms.

"Th-thanks for coming Foxy. " She said quietly.

Dawn sat still, waiting for Foxy to slink away like he usually did, but he didn't leave. Foxy simply sat there as he frowned and began twiddling with his hook. Dawn raised her head slightly and turned towards Foxy, suddenly noticing the troubled look on his face.

"Foxy?" Dawn asked confused.

"I'm not worth your time Dawn. I've been selfish, a coward, and I let you suffer it alone because of it. When they moved you out here and let all those children take you apart, I couldn't bring myself to see what horrible things they decide to do to you every day. . . These stupid staff kept trying to make you more like me to become my replacement. You're better than that. If they just knew a hint of the potential that was being wasted, you wouldn't be here right now. I abandoned you here Dawn, I left you here when you needed me, even though I can't bear to hear myself say something so awful, and I don't want it to be true; it is. I know if it were me where you are now, you'd have been out here every night spending time here with me, I know it. And I've left you here. When you needed someone, I wasn't there. . ." Foxy stopped for a moment, beginning to get a bit choked up with finally dumping what had been on his mind for years now before he continued quietly.

"I'm sorry about Elliot, I hope he comes back." Foxy finished, defeated by himself as he went to get up.

"Foxy, please don't!" Dawn said as she grabbed Foxy's arm.

Foxy looked back to see Dawn shaking again; a sad, desperate expression laid across her face. As Foxy turned his chair around, Dawn pulled herself even closer and grabbed hold, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Please d-don't say things like that Foxy." Dawn said with her eyes locked shut as she clung onto him.

Foxy sat there stunned for a good minute, trying to figure out why Dawn was even wanting to be in the same room with him. Didn't he just point out all the reasons she should hate him right now?

"I… I don't w-want you to ever talk l-like that again Foxy." Dawn spoke into Foxy's shoulder. "I've looked up to you since w-we met, and hearing you s-say those horrible things about y-yourself…" Dawn went quiet as she began to lose control of her voice, the emotions she was experience began to overwhelm her.

"That means the world to me Dawn, but you are so much better than I could ever hope to be, you can't let me hold you back." Foxy said closing his eyes and lowering his head over Dawns.

"I love you so much Foxy."

Foxy's eyes snapped open. Did she just say love? Was that even a thing they could do? Foxy looked down to ask her what she meant, but noticed Dawn had finally stopped shaking but still wouldn't let go. Foxy decided he'd talk to Freddy about what she meant, but for now he just smiled and lowered his head again.

"I'll stay right here with you Dawn, as long as you need. I won't leave you again... I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took me WAAAY too long! I am so sorry to those of you who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter, I'm relieved to finally put this up as a reward.<strong>

**I have acquired the editing assistance from the generous Alpha Wolf, so kudos to him for keeping my spelling in check (see what I did there? lol)**

**I do want to add though, I have decided to put my other story on hold until I finish this one just to help me get chapters out quicker. I do plan on continuing my other story, but I just need to take it one step at a time.**

**Any way, I hope you all enjoy the new addition, there will be more to come.**


End file.
